The variety of emotions
by Octavia Sekret
Summary: Some poems,take a gander at them if you wish
1. eternal

****

**my eternal hell  
><strong>  
>sunlight gone to heavens above<br>darkness seeps from the earth below  
>free me please<br>free me from my hell  
>free me from this eternal torment<br>but tis the fact i can never be free  
>for i was made to live this torment<br>i was made to live...  
>in hell... <p> 


	2. yinang

YING AND YANG

light and darkness  
>both yin and yang<br>can never be one  
>tis that is there chossen path<br>they will fight  
>the will destroy<br>but in the end  
>everything lost<br>will be regained


	3. beloved

MY BELOVED  
>my dearest beloved<br>you left me alone  
>without another word you left<br>now where to be found  
>but dont worry love<br>i will find you again  
>and when i do<br>i wil never let you leave  
>for you are beloved you see<br>and then forever  
>well be together<br>just you and me  
>my dearest beloved<p> 


	4. oneself

oneself

The clouds are free to roam wherever they please  
>but us humans are bound to one another<br>never to be free only to obey  
>never to live by our own will<br>we forever follow a chosen path  
>for that is what destiny has chosen for us<br>we know not of what we must do  
>but we follow the instinct that it guides us too<br>we always have a choice in our lives  
>to live together and follow one<br>or to be unique and follow one's own heart  
>the choice is your but remember this<br>every choice has an outcome  
>good or bad you can make it<br>but either way  
>it will affect not only us<br>but everyone around us  
>so sometimes remember kids<br>never stray to far away  
>from one's own heart<br>for when you do  
>you betray oneself…<p> 


	5. flowers

**Flowers**  
>Flower in the moonlight<br>gleam a graceful glow  
>to lure once oneself<br>into their home

But i fear for you my friend  
>for that's is not a wise choice<br>for as you can see you're too  
>mesmerized to see<br>your falling off a cliff  
>as we speak<p>

_  
>I would very much enjoy if someone were to review and tell me what the think of my poems!<p> 


	6. love

my love I love you so  
>but you don't know<br>you don't know how hard it is for me  
>too live without you<br>to be away and out of you life  
>when I could be besides you<br>caring and loving you so  
>you will never possibly know<br>but want to know something  
>that's ok<br>because to me I cherish every moment with you  
>even if its just as friends<br>I will forever love you but you shall never know  
>my love <p>


	7. the girl

the girl poem

today the day my beloved once told me  
>he will forever be with me<br>but that all changed once she came along  
>she walked all by like she didnt care<br>and stole all his attention with not even a stare  
>i really hate the girl<br>but i thanks her for one  
>she took away a cheating man who was never<br>ever worth my time


	8. why does daddy

Im not ever sad mister at all

Well except when daddy threw mommy against a wall

It was so horrible she bled and bled

She never fought back because

She wanted to protect

I had to stay there and saw mommy get hurt

All because daddy got mad from work

Why does daddy hurt us at all

Why does daddy never looks at me since last fall  
>have I been a bad little girl<br>but atlas it's too late to ask daddy  
>since he left with mommy last week<p>

I followed him but I knew I shouldn't

And I found out daddy hurt mommy again

But this time mommy didn't move

She didn't do anything at all  
>I got closer and closer to mommy<br>and then I realized she had died

I also saw my daddy on a tree

He tried to get taller as you can see

He tied a rope to his neck and stretched himself out

He wouldn't wake up either so I assumed he died

And mister wanna know a secret

Daddy left me a note that said one thing

And the thing was

Your next…


	9. my friend lily

My mirror on the wall  
>shows me certain things<br>but I don't dare looks  
>for what I find scares me<br>I see myself as any mirror what show  
>but I see myself farther than I truly am<br>but what scares me the most

Is every time I look

She is in a different place

But closure to me

I realized now

That only one more look and shell be right in front of the mirror  
>I look to see if she truly is there were I thought she would be<p>

But I realize she is not and I think I am safe

I realize I have mistaken it for when I look closer I realize she is no longer  
>in the mirror but right next to me<br>she says good to finally see you  
>Im scared but she is nice to me<br>we spend our time together  
>she says her name is lily<br>but only I can see her cause we are the same

Mommy says I need help when I keep insisting lily is real  
>lily says mommy hate her<br>and that she can get rid of mommy

She says we only need each other she takes a knife and hurts mommy

I see mommy drop to the flour

She doesn't move

Lilly is taking me to a special place with her

She said we will be friends forever and ever

But I need to say this

Lily would like you to come with us too…

A/N :sorry I haven't updated in long time so too make up for it in uploading a whole mess of poems .;;


	10. red leave day

As the sundown dawned to us  
>we walk threw the leafs<p>

We promised we would meet each other once again

We will not see each other for times on end

But the hope and love we share is great

And will last for all eternity  
>but then again<p>

Even if our love is great fate might not have wanted us to

Intertwine our two fates as one

As we were never destined to love one another or even to meet

but that will never stop me from loving you my dear

until we meet on another day of red leaves again

I bid you farewell and I leave you with one last sentence

I love you no matter what

And because I do I need to leave you

Until the day we can meet again

I leave you with this

A kiss

Goodbye my love

But remember where there is an end there is always a beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wrote this while I had a headache so it might be bad …idk please review it keeps me posting me poems….


	11. my dear child

My dear child you are so young

You are so naïve to the dangers

Out there

Be it people animals or creations

You need to head the warnings

For if you don't it will be too late

And then you will be gone forever…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_A/N~_~_~_~_~_~  
>AN:welll please review if you want me too continue cuase I know one person does…but does anyone else do…?TT~TT so please just one word or 2 wont hurt u…..bye bye for now


	12. will

Spreading her wings  
>she soars threw the sky<br>she wishes for freedom  
>and nothing more<br>tis her wish gonna come true  
>it's all up to her<br>for she holds the key  
>to her own freedom and will<p>

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~~~~~_~~~~~~A~_~_~_~_~_~  
>well sorry that iv been away but iv had msword deleted and then school started on Tuesday . well here is my lame poem which some people like .;; *thinkssheisabadpoet* *puts toeto hat on* ;w;<p> 


	13. the brink

Im at the brink

some may say

the brink of insanity

and I knew it well

I want to take my knife

and shove it in my head

again and again

till I drop dead

well of course you'll try to stop me

I know that too

but when you come

it'll be too late

and ill just say

bye bye my dear old friends…

_~_~_~_~_!_~_~_~_~_~_  
>AN: hello again people ^^ and this is quick saying from anpan (my nickname =P ) that im probly not gonna update for at most a week or two….oh and that I feel exactly how this poem is stated so basically I want to ram a knife in and out of my head and drop dead :DDDD


	14. My love

My love met my friend; they bond and have some sort of black romance

I might be jealous, but I try to kind it a bit

It stills shows and I know it, but at least she doesn't know

What about it truly upsets me

That is because the way they talk and probably even feel

Though at the time, it might be nothing more than friendship

Will slowly evolve into something more

Give it time and you will see I'm right

Because this is how my last love drifted from me

Sure it was different in a lot of ways

But when it comes down to it, he drifted to my friend

Who he met and talked, and she did too.

They chatted and talked and shared some feeling too

I wish I can just avoid this once and for all

And maybe just end it to save us all

From the hurt ,the sadness, the guilt and all

Maybe I should just give up on this pointless love

I know that it is doomed to fail sooner or later

Though I wish that weren't the case

For I do truly love her

I am not the wisest or luckiest person

But I do know that love can never last forever

People drift apart for one reason or another

They will fight hate and argue over anything they can

That will happen soon, just you wait

Whether it be a year a day a month or whenever

It will happen and you can never avoid it

I hate that I love her so much

That it bring me pain to see her with someone else

She is happy and I guess that's what matters

So all I can do is wait for this doomed love to end

And wish her the best of luck

She will move on, but as for me once again ill just be a broken doll. . . .


	15. Help

Do you ever feel all alone?

Wanting to be with someone?

Anyone really, any one that cares

Anyone that knows what it's like

To have been through what you have been through

Anyone that understands, that can comfort, listen, and never judge

Someone. . . . . .Anyone. . . . Please. . . .I want you to help. .

A/N: feeling a bit . . . .sad a the moment


	16. Maybe

Maybe one day they will hear my voice Screaming out my plea's  
>To be saved,to be held, to be heard<br>Maybe one day my wish would come true  
>Someone will come to me and help me up<br>To help me from where I have fallen  
>Maybe one day I can learn to fly<br>To soar the skys and live in freedom  
>Til then I lay here in my cage,wishing to be freed<br>Maybe one day you can help me,help me achieve these deeds I wish for  
>Maybe just one day,but not now<br>Never now, you couldn't if you tried You would fail, no matter what you attempted  
>'Till then I will wait for you to help me,<br>Or I will find the will to save,to free myself  
>Maybe one day, when I have a will of my own. . . .<br>Maybe one day, when I can speak out unafraid . . . .  
>Maybe one day, when I can even be heard . . . .<br>Maybe one day, when my love holds me dear. . . .  
>Maybe one day . . . . .<p> 


	17. Past

Did you ever look back To what once was A nothing,but a distant memory?  
>Long to relive in that time?<br>No matter how much you wish,and dream, you can never go back To the time,the place,the memory you once lived.  
>The past is far back behind us,<br>We know that we cannot go back But we cannot help ,but hang on.  
>To that bit of hope that is, we can be as happy as we were,<br>As carefree, as foolish.  
>We know we need to move on, We know it hurts to hang on to the past.<br>We know this yet,we all have trouble letting go,no matter how it hurts us.  
>Come with me and you will see,<br>Moving on isn't as hard as before.  
>Together you can see the light of tomorrow and the past will be just that.<p> <p>


	18. Down memory lane

Down memory lane I keep going  
>never wanting to get to the end of the road<br>never wanting to see what is ahead of me,  
>never wanting to see how things are ahead<br>never wanting to be away from the dear memories I am fond of

I want to stay here  
>in the time I was happy<br>in the time where we were happy  
>in the time when we were together<br>helping each other ignore the pain we have

I know I can't stay to long  
>For you will be waiting for me<br>In the time, I have yet to see in this lane  
>In the time I am scared to dream of<br>In the time where it is the present  
>and not part of this memory lane<p> 


	19. Do you remember

Do you remember me?  
>Do you remember the times we spent together<br>Do you remember the times we laughed  
>Do you remember the times we spent being as carefree as can be<br>Do you remember when I gave you my heart  
>Do you remember when I told you that I could not accept you<br>Do you remember when I told you that I cared for you  
>Do you remember any of it?<p> 


	20. Dreams

If we reach our dreams  
>Would we be happy?<br>Would we truly be  
>For more than a little while?<p>

Think about it my friends  
>If we were to be able to have<br>What we want the most  
>And are dreams are fufilled and reached<br>What would replace that dream?

Would you not get bored sooner , or later?  
>Would you forever be happy?<br>What would become of the now empty space?  
>Will you make a new dream and hope to place there?<br>And when that is reached and done with, what would you do then?

I am not saying  
>Reaching and obtaining the desire you seek is bad<br>I am just saying  
>What would you do afterward?<br>What would become of the space you have in your heart?


End file.
